


Sleeping In

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, This is a G rated fic dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Rain is on autopilot during tour legs. Swiss has to break him out of said autopilot.
Relationships: Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Water Ghoul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone can thank Mackenziejen for this, i got the pairing from her. It is a very cute one tbh i can appreciate it. 
> 
> And thanks again CaptainAddict for glancing over it. tbh unless if I mention otherwise you can just assume she read it over LMAO
> 
> enjoyyy

When they went out on tour, Rain tended to fall into a routine: practice, practice more until his hands hurt, take extra naps on the tour buses and planes after he had been practicing all night, play at rituals ... then maybe sleep some more.  
  
Well, more like ‘try to sleep’, considering his fellow ghouls’ perchance to be riled up and rowdy after the rituals. Sometimes, Swiss was there by his side. Other times, Swiss had found a couple of humans to corrupt. It usually worked out all right; Rain just got used to waking up and running about six or seven hours of sleep. It wasn’t ideal, sure, but he got through the days.   
  
He always slept best with Swiss next to him, though. Sometimes he slept too well. Rain always had to set up a couple of extra alarms just to be sure he got up in the morning when Swiss was around. There was just something about his boyfriend that made him feel so incredibly safe. When Swiss pulled him close and wrapped a leg around him, Rain nearly melted into the mattress.   
  
So, when he woke up and it was 10AM, Rain nearly shot himself out of bed. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Copia was going to have his head for being late. Rain scrambled to get de-tangled from the too-comfy blankets to get ready for the day.   
  
A warm hand grabbed his shoulder and tugged him back. Rain yelped and flopped back onto the bed, shifting his tail so he didn’t land on it awkwardly. The same hand gripped just a bit tighter to pull him onto his side.   
  
Swiss pressed his forehead against Rain, careful to avoid bumping horns.   
  
“My pillow’s not getting away from me this early in the morning,” Swiss teased with a chuckle. He pulled Rain close, wrapping his arm over him protectively.   
  
“ _Early?_ But, Swiss, the tour --”   
  
“Ended yesterday,” he finished. Swiss pressed his lips against Rain’s ashen skin gently, then continued. “Were you really so tired that you forgot stumbling into your own room at the ministry?”   
  
Now that he mentioned it, Rain did. He was in a pretty delirious state once he got to his quarters. Maybe Swiss was there to help? It felt right to think; when Rain was too sleep-deprived, an extremely patient Swiss had to help him get to an area to crash.   
  
Apparently, last night wasn’t an exception. But Rain glanced around his room just to be sure. No, this was definitely the ministry: the floors were cold, the windows grand, and the room itself not nearly as spacious as the hotel. Rain let out a sigh of relief and allowed himself to relax.   
  
“There we go,” Swiss purred. Rain melted once Swiss started to rub his back. “Feel better, Rain?”   
  
“You’re cheating.”   
  
“Guilty.”   
  
“You’re not allowed to use the back rubs,” Rain muttered as his eyes slid shut. To the surprise of no one, Swiss continued to rub his back. “They’re too potent.”   
  
“I can tell. Don’t think you mind, though. Otherwise you wouldn’t have melted like a fire ghoul.” The both of them laughed this time; Rain briefly bumped horns with Swiss and pulled back when Swiss tried to do the same. “So, you going to oversleep a little more? Sister’s not going to bother us today. We get one day to recoup after everything we’ve done.”   
  
“Are you?” Rain asked. His eyes flickered up to look at Swiss’ chiseled features. “I know you have a lot to do normally.”   
  
“Not today. I haven’t been this comfortable in a long time.”   
  
Rain couldn’t help but agree. Everything was quiet, the sun felt nice and warm on his bare skin, and combined with Swiss’ body heat, it was just so relaxing. Rain sighed happily and let his eyes slip shut. He let himself snuggle up to his lover, wrapping a leg around Swiss’ to keep him trapped.   
  
Maybe sleeping in a bit wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
